


Les chaînes invisibles (Sabriel siren au)

by NedMalone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel AU, mermaid!gabriel, siren au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un monde bien éloigné du nôtre …Le capitaine Sam Winchester a toujours été un incommensurable chanceux. Tout d’abord, puisqu’en 20 ans passés à voguer au fil des courants, il n’a jamais été ennuyé par les pirates ennemis (sûrement grâce à sa réputation d’excellent épéiste et de stratège) et par conséquent, avait fini par amasser un butin de richesses assez conséquent dissimulé dans une de ses tanières secrètes. Ensuite, puisqu’après autant d’année à chasser les créatures surnaturelles des abysses, il n’a jamais été blessé plus sérieusement qu’un coup de sabre reçu dans le flanc, n’est passé trop proche de la mort que 5 fois et possède encore ses deux yeux et tous ses membres (ce dont peu de chasseurs corsaires peuvent se vanter). Enfin et dernièrement, parce qu’aujourd’hui, après avoir écumé les 7 mers, ratissé les moindres fonds océaniques et passé d’incalculables heures à faire d’intenses recherches sur le sujet, il a finalement atteint le but qu’il s’était fixé il y’a des années de cela. Il a enfin réussi l’exploit incroyable de capturer une sirène.





	1. Partie 1

Partie 0 :  
Il était une fois, dans un monde bien éloigné du nôtre …  
Le capitaine Sam Winchester a toujours été un incommensurable chanceux. Tout d’abord, puisqu’en 20 ans passés à voguer au fil des courants, il n’a jamais été ennuyé par les pirates ennemis (sûrement grâce à sa réputation d’excellent épéiste et de stratège) et par conséquent, avait fini par amasser un butin de richesses assez conséquent dissimulé dans une de ses tanières secrètes. Ensuite, puisqu’après autant d’année à chasser les créatures surnaturelles des abysses, il n’a jamais été blessé plus sérieusement qu’un coup de sabre reçu dans le flanc, n’est passé trop proche de la mort que 5 fois et possède encore ses deux yeux et tous ses membres (ce dont peu de chasseurs corsaires peuvent se vanter). Enfin et dernièrement, parce qu’aujourd’hui, après avoir écumé les 7 mers, ratissé les moindres fonds océaniques et passé d’incalculables heures à faire d’intenses recherches sur le sujet, il a finalement atteint le but qu’il s’était fixé il y’a des années de cela. Il a enfin réussi l’exploit incroyable de capturer une sirène.  
Partie 1 :  
Sam Winchester commençait à désespérer. Tant d’années à naviguer, et il n’avait toujours pas aperçu ne serait-ce qu’un bout d’écailles de sirène ! Les recherches en étaient au point mort. Il connaissait à présent par cœur le chapitre dédié à ces créatures dans le journal de son père et avait ratissé tous les endroits indiqués sur la carte susceptibles d’héberger ces êtres surnaturels. Il aurait certainement renoncé et attribué les recherches de son père à des délires d’ivrogne depuis longtemps si son frère aîné ne lui avait pas juré avoir vu de ses yeux une sirène lors d’une de ses chasses. Et si Sam Winchester éprouvait une forte antipathie pour son géniteur, il vouait une profonde affection et une foi sans bornes à Dean. Comme les chasseurs pirates n’étaient pas monnaie courante, ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord de se séparer afin de couvrir plus de terrain, Dean était donc parti avec son navire et Sam se retrouvait seul. Son frère lui manquait horriblement, ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Il aurait bien voulu un peu de l’énergie débordante de son frère, seulement pour lui redonner un peu du courage dont il manquait à cet instant. Le cadet des Winchester se leva et se regarda un instant dans le miroir de sa cabine. Ses cheveux décoiffés, sa veste bleue et son pantalon crème froissés et les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux témoignaient de son manque de sommeil.   
-J’ai vraiment l’air d’une loque, constat a-t-il à voix haute.  
Son reflet lui envoya un faible sourire. Mais ça vaudra le coup quand je l’aurai trouvée se dit-il en s’allongeant dans ses draps. Il s’imaginait déjà la tête surprise et admirative de Dean lorsqu’il lui montrerait sa créature, et surtout, il voyait danser devant lui l’air ahuri de son père, lorsqu’il comprendrait que son fils avait réussi là où il avait toujours échoué : capturer une sirène vivante. Oui, cet instant vaudra bien toutes les nuits blanches du monde se dit Sam avec un sourire tout à fait mesquin. A l’instant où il ferma les yeux, un sommeil rempli de créatures mi- humaine mi- poisson le happa et il sombra dans les abysses profondes des rêves.  
\--------------------------------------  
Le fier équipage de « L’Impala » s’ennuyait ferme. Cela faisait 3 jours que les hommes et les femmes présents sur cet intrépide navire voyageaient sur une mer d’huile, et il n’y avait pas l’ombre d’une tempête ou d’un vaisseau ennemi pour les distraire. Même les créatures surnaturelles semblaient s’être endormies dans leur caverne aqueuses, tant les environs demeuraient calmes et imperturbables. Le capitaine restait cloîtré dans sa cabine à relire son carnet fétiche toute la journée jusqu’à s’y user les yeux, son air jovial habituel disparu. Leur leader semblait peu à peu perdre espoir en cette chasse qui s’éternisait, et tous s’en désolaient. Winchester était un homme juste et apprécié de son équipage, c’est pourquoi les marins s’attristaient de cette perte de morale et ils faisaient leur possible pour l’aider au mieux dans sa quête, même si après toutes les chasses auxquelles ils avaient participé avec lui leurs connaissances sur les sirènes étaient bien pauvres, ou bien ils faisaient en sorte de distraire leur capitaine de ses tourments. Mais l’inactivité forcée dans laquelle le navire se trouvait s’intensifiait chaque jour un peu plus, et la torpeur dépressive de Sam ne cessait de croître au grand daim de tout le monde.  
-On s’ennuie, déclara soudain l’une des mousses présents sur le pont, s’attirant un regard mauvais de l’autre mousse occupé à récurer le pont, qui lui n’avait pas le loisir de s’ennuyer, et interrompant une partie de cartes endiablée d’un groupe de 6 personnes.  
\- Tu triches mal Rory, siffla une rousse flamboyante en chipant sa carte à son partenaire d’une main agacée.  
\- C’est faux ! Rend-la moi ! pesta celui-ci en sachant parfaitement qu’il ne renverrait jamais son dû, malgré ses protestations tout à fait légitimes.  
\- Va donc vérifier les filets et faire ton job pour une fois, ricana un autre marin aux yeux rieurs depuis le rouleau de corde où il était installé.   
La jeune fille fut bien obligée de descendre de son tonneau et de se diriger vers le côté inférieur du navire, sous les rires discrets de son acolyte préposé au ménage.   
Quelle barbe ! Depuis le début de l’expédition, la mousse avait été assigné à cette tâche : toutes les deux heures, elle devait vérifier les filets spéciaux qui attirent les sirènes (tressés par le capitaine et enduits de poudre d’aile de griffon et d’os de fées parait-il) pour s’assurer qu’ils soient vides ou le cas échéant les remonter et trier les poissons et autres crustacés qui s’y seraient égarés. Mais bon il y’a plus ingrat, relativisa la jeune marine en s’installant à son poste, certains devaient nettoyer le bateau songea-t-elle en ayant un sourire mesquin.   
En se penchant mollement à la rambarde du navire, la jeune fille s’autorisa une contemplation passive de l’horizon qui l’entourait. Le ciel azur se reflétait dans les vagues salines comme dans un sorte de rêve, et les doux clapotis de l’onde marine qui tapait contre la coque adoucissait l’atmosphère, et la mousse avait du mal, comme les autres membres de l’équipage, à se retenir de somnoler. La jeune fille se ressaisit. Elle ne faisait que retarder le moment fatidique, ce sentiment doux-amer qui lui envahissait les sens lors de cette routine journalière où elle voyait les filets vides et devaient annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à leur capitaine. Elle soupira lourdement, mais se pencha quand même par-dessus la rambarde.   
A cet instant, la jeune fille repéra 3 choses qui clochaient dans l’eau. La première, l’écume bouillonnait étrangement dans le filet, comme si quelque chose de gros y était coincé et s’y débattait, et la corde se tendait et se détendait d’une curieusement façon, comme si quelqu’un tirait sur les mailles du filet. Deuxièmement, l’eau et le filet pulsaient et irradiaient d’une étrange lumière ténue, de couleur doré. Et enfin, elle aperçu très distinctement un bras humanoïde sortir de l’eau et agripper une maille du filet avant de replonger dans l’onde. Cela n’avait duré qu’une seconde, mais elle était formelle sur ce qu’elle venait de voir. Le sang de la jeune mousse se figea dans ses veines. Se pourrait-il qu’après toutes ces années, ils aient enfin réussi à … ?   
Dans un élan d’adrénaline, la mousse attrapât la corde qui rattachait le bateau au filet et tira de toutes ses forces. Dans une sorte d’état second, la jeune fille eut un petit rire nerveux qui, en plus de son agitation, attira les autres. Sans se concerter, ceux qui étaient les plus proches empoignèrent à leur tour la corde. L’excitation gagna bientôt tout le petit groupe et une seule question se posa sur toutes les lèvres : Serait-il possible qu’une authentique sirène se trouve dans ces filets ?   
Comme si elle devinait ce qui se tramait, la créature – quel qu’elle soit- se débattit plus farouchement, donnant du fil à retordre aux marins et faisant grincer furieusement la poulie. Ces bruits attirèrent d’autres membres de l’équipage et bientôt le pont fut envahi de curieux et de curieuses. Heureusement (ou malheureusement, question de point de vue) la poulie tint bon, et dans un dernier effort, ils arrachèrent le filet de l’océan avec la chose qu’il contenait.   
Il eut un instant de flottement. Le vent soufflait dans les voiles et les vagues clapotaient contre la coque, mais les marins n’avaient d’yeux que pour le filet qui se balançait doucement, retenu par une demi-douzaine d’hommes et de femmes qui à cet instant n’auraient lâché la corde pour tout l’or du monde. Dans le filet de corde, recroquevillée et terrifiée, se tenait une créature au torse de jeune homme et à la queue de poisson, les cheveux dégoulinant d’eau et sur la face un air de peur intense, qui dévisageait les nombreuses têtes tournées vers lui.  
Un cri de joie éclata soudain, déchirant le silence de stupeur dans lequel ils étaient tous plongés, et l’euphorie de toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont se libéra soudain. Les unes se prenaient dans les bras, les autres éclataient de rire ou continuaient à hurler, mais les plus nombreux furent ceux qui voulurent s’approcher pour voir l’étrange entité de plus près. Certains même ne purent retenir une larme d’émotion. Toute cette agitation finit par faire sortir le capitaine de sa cabine, et lorsqu’il se présenta sur le pont, tous et toutes se turent, avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Sam les regarda un par un avec étonnement, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu formuler un ordre, son regard se posa sur le filet qui gigotait de l’autre côté du pont. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Elle était là. L’œuvre de sa vie. Le prix de ses nombreuses années de chasse. Ses jambes se mouvèrent par automatisme, et il marcha jusqu’à la rambarde, la foule se fendant devant lui, bien trop heureuse de voir leur capitaine enfin récompensé de son labeur.  
À la suite du soudain manque d’attention qui lui était porté, la créature s’était débrouillée pour scier à toute vitesse 4 mailles du filet avec ce qui semblait être une dent de requin taillée. Mais l’humain qui venait d’arriver juste devant lui coupa vite court à ses rêves de fuite, en donnant l’ordre de descendre la créature sur le pont. La sirène paniqua encore plus en se débattant de toutes ses forces et en redoublant d’effort, mais le filet passa finalement par-dessus la rambarde et le pauvre s’écrasa sur le pont de bois. Cette fois-ci, la créature était terrorisée, elle claquait sa puissante queue d’écaille contre le pont et essayait de s’extirper du filet avec l’énergie du désespoir. Les marins, un peu remis de leur euphorie, aidèrent le capitaine à dépêtrer la sirène du filet et une femme eut l’ingénieuse idée d’attraper les poignets du jeune homme de l’océan pour les plaquer au pont en même temps que deux autres empoignèrent la queue de la créature pour l’immobiliser, l’empêchant ainsi de sauter par-dessus-bord. Ce soudain contact terrifia encore plus l’humanoïde qui essayait de repousser ses assaillants en vain, et dans un élan de désespoir, se mit à hurler.  
A cet instant, l’entièreté de l’équipage se figea, les rires se bloquèrent dans les gorges et les sourires d’allégresse disparurent des visages. Le cri de la créature se répercuta dans leur corps, rebondit dans leur cœur, et parvient insidieusement à infiltrer leur âme. Certains virent défiler devant leurs yeux des corps tordus, poisseux de sang, expiant par des cris gutturaux leur horrible souffrance. D’autres se sentirent déchiqueter par quelques monstres chimériques ou créatures diaboliques qu’ils avaient rencontré dans leur vie. Plusieurs roulaient sur le sol, se tenant la gorge pour endiguer un flot de sang imaginaire et essayer de remplir d’air leurs poumons parfaitement opérationnels. Entre les hurlements de terreur, les pleurs de détresse et les suppliques d’agonie qui déchiraient l’atmosphère du pont, Sam se dirigeait maladroitement vers la rambarde, où la créature continuait de hurler sa peur vers le ciel, contaminant de sa terreur les mortels qui lui était proche. Le Winchester essayait difficilement de faire abstraction des silhouettes de son frère, immobiles à jamais sur le pont, avec le crâne défoncé, des impacts de balles de mousquets sur le corps ou les membres atrocement mutilés qui jonchaient le sol, un mantra résonnant dans son crâne : Tu m’as abandonné Sam.  
Il esquivait également les mains tendues, les appels à l’aide, focalisé sur sa mission. Il attînt finalement son but, et s’accroupit près de l’être aquatique, toujours plaqué sur le bois du pont. Il ne restait plus que deux marins pour retenir la créature ; un homme qui tenait la nageoire de l’entité en murmurant un nom, les larmes dévalant ses joues, et une femme secouée de spasmes, les yeux exorbités, la sueur perlant de son front et la poigne de fer se refermant sur les poignets de l’être qu’elle retenait comme si sa vie en dépendait.   
« Le chant des sirènes provoque des hallucinations d’un réalisme frappant, qui reproduisent leurs émotions fortes. Elles s’en servent pour manipuler leur proie »  
Les quelques lignes de son père dansaient devant les yeux de Sam, qui se vit dans un état second de sidération enfoncer un tissu trouvé sur le pont dans la bouche grande ouverte de la créature des mers, noyant ses suppliques dans sa gorge. L’être ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ses iris couleur whisky se posèrent sur Sam.   
La créature était pétrifiée de terreur, le capitaine le voyait dans ces pupilles surnaturelles, l’affolement irrationnel émanait presque du petit corps en face de lui, à une telle intensité qu’il pouvait la sentir. La poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effrayant, et les coups de nageoire donnés en vain contre les planches de bois ne parvenait qu’à l’agiter encore plus. Sam pensa à cet instant que l’être en face de lui lui ressemblait. Ils étaient pareils. Cette constatation stupéfia le jeune Winchester. Jamais, au grand jamais, dans une de ses chasses il n’avait pris en pitié une de ses proies. Cette créature était un trophée, une relique, rien d’autre. Il devait se ressaisir.  
Sam entendit autour de lui ses marins sortir de leur stupeur horrifique, des grommellements, des vomissements et les quelques pleurs de ceux qui étaient encore hantés par les réminiscences de leur délire.  
Celle qui tenait les poignets de la sirène se racla la gorge, brisant l’étrange alchimie entre Sam et l’humanoïde. Celui-ci tenta de donner un coup de nageoire plus violent et ambitieux, mais sous l’ordre de leur capitaine, les marins qui s’étaient le plus vite remis soulevèrent la sirène et l’entraînèrent dans les entrailles du navire. Pendant le trajet, la créature avait continué de gesticuler, affolée par les cris de l’équipage et la proximité des hommes et des femmes, et lorsqu’ils passèrent la porte les conduisant au ventre du bateau, il réussit à agripper l’embrasure en bois vanné et avait jeté un dernier coup d’œil à l’océan avant d’y être arraché. Il fut porté dans une pièce sombre où on le plongea dans un bac d’eau salée et où on l’attacha prestement par les poignets avec des chaînes de fer reliées au bac, le collier de fer se révélant inutilisable au vu des branchies qui barraient le cou de la créature. L’étrange être fut aussitôt bâillonné pour l’empêcher de perpétrer la scène horrible dont avaient été témoins l’équipage (plus si fier) de l’Impala.  
Quelques améliorations restent à apporter aux observations de père, se dit le jeune Winchester, un sourire barrant ses joues à la vue de l’entité moitié poisson dans le bac, les scènes délirantes aussitôt effacées de son esprit. La créature s’était recroquevillée au fond du bac, totalement immergée et avait décidé de ne plus bouger. Sam vida la salle de tous les membres d’équipage, qui s’empressèrent de remonter sur le pont, et quitter au plus vite cette créature du Malin.   
Le capitaine Winchester, lui, était ivre de bonheur. Enfin, après tout ce temps, j’ai atteint mon but. Je devrais contacter Dean ! se dit Sam Winchester en riant discrètement et en apportant son aide à son équipage sur le pont.


	2. Partie 2

Dans les profondeurs de l’océan, dans l’espace flou qui sépare la surface proche et les ténèbres abyssales, deux silhouettes fendaient les flots avec énergie, sans se douter qu’à quelques mètres d’elles s’avançait leur perte…  
-Dépêches-toi Cas’ ! s’écria un jeune triton à la nageoire dorée en virevoltant autour de son cadet, dérangeant par la même occasion la progression organisée de quelques poissons bleu électrique, sans montrer de regret apparents.  
-Ca va Gab’, les coquillages vont pas s’envoler on a le temps, ronchonna le dénommé Castiel.   
-Ouais frérot, mais plus vite pêché plus vite rentrés ! Et la prochaine fois, ce sera à Micky et Raph’ de s’en charger ! Renchérit Gabriel en poursuivant les pauvres poissons qui n’avaient rien demandé à personne.   
-Ton enthousiasme m’étonnera toujours, soupira la sirène à la queue noire en avançant trèèèèèès lentement, agaçant quelque peu le plus petit triton.   
-M’en fiche j’y vais tout seul, déclara Gabriel en partant comme une fusée dorée vers un énorme piton rocheux qui les surplombaient et déposaient sur eux son ombre, leur bouchant la vue vers la surface quelques instants.   
Castiel ronchonna plus fort et décida d’accélérer sa nage pour rattraper son aîné, sa lame en dent de requin en bandoulière rebondissant sur son flanc. Il ne put s’empêcher de laisser son regard traîner sur le paysage qui s’offrait à lui. Comme toujours depuis maintenant des milliers d’années, il est resta ébahi. L’eau était particulièrement claire aujourd’hui, signe qu’un soleil de plomb devait brûler les êtres de la surface. Intérieurement, Castiel se trouvait fort heureux d’appartenir au monde de l’eau, et de ne devoir que séjourner sur la terre ferme, et non pas y être prisonnier indéfiniment comme ces pauvres mortels. Devant ses yeux défilait un véritable ballet, rempli d’une grâce que l’on devinait fragile. Les coraux luisaient doucement, et les voltiges de quelques poissons mordorés ne faisaient que les embellir. Les tourbillons de courants froids remontaient des fonds des méduses abyssales, translucides, qui semblaient voler et planer dans le décor. Les quelques requins solitaires qu’il croisait décrivaient de larges boucles autour de lui, dans une invitation à jouer qu’il devait malheureusement décliner. Tous les êtres, magiques ou non, qu’il croisait étaient d’une incroyable jovialité, des plus petits poissons aux pieuvres capricieuses. Malheureusement, trop d’entre eux portaient des stigmates et des cicatrices, dues aux pêcheurs et pirates qui se montraient cruels envers ce peuple aquatique. Avec un soupir las, Castiel se détourna de cette scène pour rejoindre son frère.   
Gabriel s’était accroché au haut du rocher et semblait intrigué par quelque chose que le triton noireau ne pouvait pas encore voir. Lorsque Castiel le rejoignit, son frère lui fit un signe de tête vers l’avant. Curieux, Castiel tourna la tête et vit ce qui surprenait tant le triton. La coque d’un énorme navire voguait paresseusement vers eux.  
-Ca fait longtemps qu’on en a pas vu d’aussi grand, souffla Gabriel.  
Castiel ne disait rien. Il n’entendait plus rien. Rien, à part une étrange voix qui flottait dans sa tête. Elle lui disait de s’approcher du bateau. Ses sens étaient comme bâillonnés tout au fond de lui, plus rien ne comptait à part ce que la voix psalmodiait. Il devait s’approcher, coûte que coûte. La voix était irrésistible. Le triton aux écailles noires donna un grand coup de nageoire dans l’eau et se propulsa droit vers la surface, plus près du bateau. Il entendit la voix de son frère comme étouffée, et il ne sentit pas une main lui agripper le bras. Il voulait seulement atteindre la voix. Mille questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Toute prudence venait d’être abolie par les syllabes qui résonnaient et résonnaient encore, entamant une litanie sans fin. Castiel se sentait déchiré et en même temps, incroyablement complet. Il devait s’approcher. La voix répondrait à ses questions. Il lui faisait confiance. Rien de mauvais ne pouvait résulter de cette si mélodieuse symphonie.  
Ils s’étaient considérablement rapprochés maintenant et ils pouvaient voir que le son qu’ils entendaient tous les deux provenait d’un amas de corde. Castiel se rapprocha un peu plus. L’attraction était plus forte encore. Il entendait vaguement des cris et sentait une pression sur son biceps droit et son épaule gauche, mais il n’y prêta pas d’attention. Jusqu’à l’arrivée du coude de Gabriel sur sa pommette. Le pic de douleur soudain l’arracha à la contemplation du filet pour se poser sur le visage de Gabriel, furieux et l’air un peu effrayé.  
-CASTIEL ! Réponds-moi nom de Poséidon ! Arrête-toi !  
Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour sortir de sa transe et fixa Gabriel  
-Tu ne l’entends pas toi ?  
-Si, lui répondit son frère, mais j’arrive à lui résister. Mais Cas’, il faut qu’on retourne …  
Le reste se perdit en balbutiements. La voix dans la tête de Castiel avait repris le dessus, plus forte encore. Il se dégagea de l’étreinte de Gabriel et tendit la main pour effleurer la corde. Et avant que le plus petit triton ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la main de son jeune frère fut happée par le filet. En panique, Gabriel encercla la taille de Castiel de ses bras et tira de toutes ses forces et battant de la nageoire, ce qui eut pour effet de dégager l’avant-bras de Castiel du piège, mais aussi de l’énerver fortement. Celui-ci se tourna vers son frère, les yeux vides comme ceux d’un somnambule, l’empoigna par les épaules et envoya Gabriel dans le filet. Le pauvre ne put se rattraper à quoi que ce soit, et le filet l’engloutit en entier, ne laissant dehors qu’un seul bras. Le tissage de corde se mit alors à luire doucement dans l’eau en même temps que son attraction se rompait. Castiel sortit de sa torpeur et constata avec horreur que son frère était prisonnier du piège à sa place. Affolé, le jeune triton empoigna les mailles avec l’énergie du désespoir et tenta de les écarter, en vain. Gabriel de son côté, était totalement terrifié. Il se débattait contre le filet, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c’était trop tard. Les mailles s’étaient refermées, et tôt ou tard les humains qui étaient sur ce bateau remonterait les cordes pour voir leur prise. Et ce serait fini de lui.   
-Gabriel ! hurla Castiel avec des sanglots dans la voix, et il tira de toutes ses forces sur le filet, en l’entrainant vers le fond, sans jamais arriver à le détacher. Soudain il se rappela quelque chose. Il attrapa sa lame et commença à scier la corde avec précipitation sous les encouragements de son frère. Mais lorsque la deuxième maille céda, Gabriel posa une main sur son avant-bras. Castiel releva la tête et croisa le regard de son frère, résigné.  
-Cas’, ils sont en train de remonter le filet.  
Les yeux de Castiel s’embuèrent de larmes mais il empoigna plus fort sa lame et entama la troisième maille. Le filet était tendu à présent, et seul la force de Gabriel le maintenait hors de l’eau. Lorsque la nageoire de Gabriel creva la surface, le plus petit des deux tritons prit la tête de son cadet et lui embrassa le front à travers les mailles. Castiel s’accrocha aux mains de son frère, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
-Cassie, commença Gabriel, mais le filet remontait toujours et seul le haut du buste et la tête de Gabriel étaient immergés. Cassie, répéta le triton, éloignes-toi de là, promets-moi de ne plus approcher de ce bateau, c’est clair ?  
-Gab’ s’il te plaît ! dit Castiel en lui tendant son arme.  
-Je t’aime Castiel, acheva Gabriel avant que le filet ne l’arrache à l’océan.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel sanglotait doucement dans le bac d’eau salée. Les monstres qui l’avaient arraché à son frère étaient partis depuis quelques heures, le laissant seul et terrorisé dans l’obscurité croissante de la cabine. L’homme qui l’avait fait taire aussi. L’eau du bac était froide, et les chaînes à ses poignets lui entaillaient la peau. Il avait froid, il avait mal, mais plus grandement encore, il avait peur. La cabine obscure le terrifiait, elle était remplie de cordes et de chaînes, et sur le bureau dans le coin se trouvait une collection d’objets tranchants que Gabriel imaginait maniés par les hommes qui l’avait capturé pour lui faire mal. Le triton entendait aussi les rires et les pas de l’équipage au-dessus de sa tête, ils étaient beaucoup, une infinité.  
Et s’il restait dans ce bac pour l’éternité ? S’il ne revoyait plus jamais son petit frère… Il revit devant lui le visage déchiré de Castiel, tordu de peur. Le jeune triton étouffa un sanglot. Il se revit chez lui, avec ses frères, à chasser des poissons, à dormir étalé sur des rochers brûlants loin de ces maudits humains ! Gabriel respira profondément pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Il n’avait pas peur des humains, il les connaissait bien. Mais il fallait à tout prix s’enfuir. Il chassa les larmes de ses yeux et réfléchit. S’il voulait retrouver ses frères un jour (ce dont il doutait fort sur le moment), il faudrait qu’il retourne dans l’océan, et pour cela il lui fallait atteindre le pont. Il connaissait les humains, il savait que le meilleur moment pour s’enfuir serait la nuit. Mais avant, il devait enlever ses chaînes. Il empoigna de toutes ses forces le bâillon et tenta de l’arracher, mais la matière était trop solide. Il avisa les outils posés sur le bureau, et repéra la lame de Castiel. Repenser à son frère lui serra le cœur, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il reverrait Castiel, ce n’était pas négociable. Bien entendu, pas de clés. Tant pis, il ferait avec ce qu’il a.  
Gabriel se tendit hors du bassin et pesa de tout son poids sur le rebord. Celui-ci ne vacilla même pas. Il doit être soudé.  
-Super, pensa le triton, vraiment super.  
Dans toute sa longue vie, jamais il n’avait été aussi démuni. Être capturé par de vulgaires pirates et brutalisé ainsi, c’était tout simplement insupportable. Ils le paieront tôt ou tard.   
Il essaya de tendre la main vers le bureau, mais son mouvement fut interrompu par la chaîne à son poignet. Gabriel jura et se laissa retomber dans le bassin, en éclaboussant toute la pièce d’un coup. Bien fait, ricana-t-il mesquinement. Mais le fait que le bassin soit soudé contrariait de beaucoup ses plans. Tout à sa concentration, l’humanoïde n’entendit pas la porte de la cabine grincer en s’ouvrant, ni n’associa le bruit régulier des bottes sur le parquet comme les pas d’un homme qui se rapproche. Gabriel se rendit compte de la présence d’un autre être dans la pièce au moment où l’autre en question posa ses mains sur le rebord du bac, de chaque côté de sa tête, et lorsque de deux doigts l’inconnu effleura l’épaule du triton.   
Gabriel tourna la tête et se propulsa à toute vitesse aussi loin que le bassin lui permettait. Le regard noir que lui envoya Gabriel aurait pu faire vaciller Sam Winchester s’il n’avait pas passé son adolescence et ses 20 dernières années à traquer, tuer et capturer des créatures mille fois plus effrayantes qu’un homme poisson, aussi menaçant qu’il puisse être.   
-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t’effrayer.  
En réponse, Gabriel s’enfonça dans l’eau jusqu’au nez. Sam se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise. La créature, même si elle ne l’effrayait pas, l’impressionnait fortement.  
Il se pencha en avant et tout doucement, il approcha sa main de la sirène. Aussitôt, celle-ci se raidit et son regard se fit plus dur. Le message était clair. Ne m’approche pas sinon je m’arrange pour te crever les yeux avec mes dents. La main de Sam se figea à quelques millimètres de la joue de Gabriel. Il lui retira son baillon doucement, avec des gestes lents et calculés.   
-Je voulais te poser quelques questions, pour continuer mes recherches… Tout d’abord, j’aimerai savoir si toi et les membres de ton espèce parlez aussi couramment anglais que mon père le décrit, entama Sam en sortant de sa veste une plume et une feuille de papier, et si ce savoir s’applique seulement à l’anglais.  
Gabriel était sidéré. Pour qui se prend cet humain au juste ? Il croit que je vais déballer ma vie juste pour ses beaux yeux alors qu’il m’a enlevé ?   
Le Winchester soupira devant le mutisme de la sirène.  
-Ecoute, je m’attendais à ce que tu ne répondes pas. J’ai déjà eu à faire avec de nombreuses créatures de ton genre, crois-moi. Mais je n’ai pas envie d’abîmer mon seul spécimen, alors on va essayer la méthode douce d’abord. Je te propose un marché. Si tu réponds à mes questions de ce soir, je détache une de tes chaînes, et si tu réponds à celles de demain, je t’enlève l’autre, d’accord ?   
Les yeux de Gabriel s’illuminèrent. Quel idiot ! Il lui proposait de le libérer ? Il ne connaît vraiment rien aux sirènes, c’est à se demander comment il a pu concevoir le filet, ricana intérieurement le triton.  
A cette pensée, les yeux de Gabriel s’écarquillèrent d’effroi. LE FILET !   
Gabriel connaissait ses frères par cœur. Il savait que le premier réflexe de Castiel aura été d’avertir les trois autres, et que Michaële ne mettrait jamais la vie des autres en danger pour sauver une seule sirène. Raphaël le suivrait sûrement, aussi docile qu’un soldat, et Lucifer se fichait de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Mais Castiel, lui il s’en voudrait terriblement de ce qui était arrivé, et lorsqu’il verrait que les autres ne font rien, il foncera sûrement dans le tas sans réfléchir, comme toujours. Gabriel ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère vivre ce qu’il venait de vivre, subir ce qu’il a subi. C’était intolérable.   
-Non. La réponse de Gabriel claqua comme un fouet dans la cabine.   
Sam haussa un sourcil. La voix de la créature était magnifique. Dans ce simple mot, Sam avait l’impression d’entendre un chant, une poésie. En entendant cette simple syllabe, il avait l’impression de goûter la personnalité de l’être en face de lui. Mais le sens de cette si douce mélodie l’intrigua.   
-Comment ça non ?   
-C’est simple pourtant, même pour toi l’humain. Non, ce n’est pas ça que je veux.   
Sam fronça les sourcils. Il voyait aux marques rouges sur les poignets de son « hôte » que les chaînes le faisait souffrir. Alors pourquoi refuser tout de même ?  
-Bien alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Que tu enlèves le filet qui m’a arraché à l’océan et que tu le jette au fond de ta cale.   
-Pourquoi, s’étonna le corsaire ?  
-Je t’en pose des questions ? lui cracha la sirène en montrant ses canines effilées. C’est tout ce que je te demande. Pour le moment. Tu penses que c’est une mission adaptée à ta faiblesse d’esprit, ou tu as besoin des brutes qui dansent là-haut pour t’aider ?  
Sam était bouche-bouée. Cette sirène avait du cran à revendre, c’était sûr. Mais s’il n’y avait qu’un filet entre lui et un monde de savoir, il n’allait certainement pas faire son difficile.   
-Bien, je t’amène ça tout de suite et on pourra continuer notre petite discussion.   
Et c’est ainsi que le capitaine Sam Winchester se retrouva prit à son tour de bien étranges chaînes. Au début de ces sortes « d’entrevues particulières », Sam n’obtenait que des réponses venimeuses de la part de son captif et considérait ces moments passés dans la soute comme des maux nécessaires pour compléter son étude. Mais petit à petit, au fil des mois qu’il partagea avec Gabriel -puisqu’il avait fini par lui extorquer son nom- il se trouva de plus en plus proche du triton, et passait de longues heures en bas. Le chapitre consacré aux sirènes dans le journal de son père ne cessait de s’agrandir pour le plus grand bonheur du capitaine, passant de quelques lignes à un quasi-livre complet. A la grande surprise de Sam, le savoir n’allait jamais dans l’autre sens, le triton semblant connaître la société humaine et ses mœurs sur le bout des doigts, ce qui provoquait toujours l’admiration et la stupéfaction du Winchester. Même si Gabriel parlait surtout en tant qu’espèce, il lui arrivait de laisser des petits indices sur sa vie personnelle que Sam prenait grand soin de collecter et de conserver. Ainsi, Sam savait que Gabriel avait été abandonné par son père et qu’il vivait quelque part dans les profondeurs avec ses frères, 4 de ce qu’il avait compris. Il n’avait saisi que le nom du plus jeune, Castiel, qui semblait être très apprécié par la sirène. Mais le Winchester ne se risquait plus à poser des questions personnelles depuis la dernière fois, lorsqu’une question d’apparence innocente ombragea d’un seul coup les yeux dorés de Gabriel et qu’il se reçut une magnifique gerbe d’eau par le triton. Celui-ci ne lui avait plus parlé pendant un semaine entière, malgré les suppliques que Sam avait essayé d’utiliser contre lui. Le capitaine s’en voulait encore de cet incident et évitait désormais de s’aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. Malgré les quelques périodes de froid qu’il dut traverser, Sam ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver la compagnie de Gabriel acceptable, puis agréable et enfin indispensable. Il arrivait à Sam de se réveiller la nuit en pensant à la sirène, à ce qu’il lui avait raconté, à la façon dont ses yeux avaient pétillé lorsqu’il lui avait parlé de sa vie sous la mer, de son rire si particulier, de ses blagues dont il n’arrivait pas toujours à saisir le sens, des mystères que recelaient ses airs sombres. Le Winchester se surprenait parfois à se languir de la tristesse qu’il voyait parfois dans les prunelles de Gabriel, il voulait que le triton soit heureux, mais pour ça il fallait le relâcher, le laisser partir, et ça non, il n’était pas encore prêt, il avait trop besoin de la présence de Gabriel, cette présence qui lui tordait le cœur d’une si agréable douleur et qui apportait un sourire sur ses lèvres aux moments les plus inattendus . Alors, Sam s’installait tous les matins sur le tabouret jouxtant le bassin, posait son bras contre le rebord et entamait la conversation, en essayant d’oublier qu’il avait enlevé cette sirène, arraché à son chez-lui, et il se concentrait uniquement sur Gabriel, et ses mains qui s’agitaient lorsqu’il parlait avec animation, et son sourire qui grandissait lorsqu’il parlait des bancs de poissons qu’il s’amusait à chasser autrefois…  
Mais cette petite routine si tranquille et paisible vola en éclat le jour ou Sam commit une de ses plus grandes erreurs. Il détacha la dernière chaîne qui emprisonnait Gabriel au bac. Et Sam avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Parce que la sirène souffrait visiblement du frottement qu’occasionnait le métal sur sa peau habituée à la caresse de l’eau, que le capitaine culpabilisait déjà beaucoup de l’emprisonnement qu’il imposait à Gabriel et de sa cruauté de ne pas le laisser repartir . Mais surtout, surtout, parce que Sam habitué à la logique élémentaire, ne doutait pas un seul instant que son geste n’allait avoir d’autre conséquence que de rendre le triton heureux. Puisqu’une sirène ne pouvait tout simplement pas se trainer sur le pont et se jeter à l’eau pour s’échapper. N’est-ce pas ?


	3. Partie 3

-Comment ça disparu ?   
Sam continuait depuis le dernier quart d’heure de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche, refusant de comprendre l’évidence. Les babillements de la jeune mousse en face de lui sonnait comme autant de sons inintelligibles, sans aucune logique. Il ne pouvait pas juste être parti. Pas comme ça, en voleur, dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas l’avoir laissé, l’avoir abandonné après avoir réduit son cœur en charpie. Son regard échoua alors sur le bassin vide, qui laissait tremper sur le sol ses chaînes massives, lourdes, comme une sorte de fauteuil de torture. D’un coup, Sam revit les entailles aux poignets de Gabriel, et le petit rictus de souffrance que celui-ci arborait quelques fois.  
Evidemment que le triton s’était enfui dès qu’il avait pu. Lui aussi aurait fui si on l’avait maintenu dans de telles circonstances pendant plusieurs mois. Le regard de Sam se voila légèrement et il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter à ses larmes de couler. Dieu, des mois… qu’est-ce que je lui ai fait endurer ?   
Il tourna le dos à ses marins compréhensifs et allait partir s’enfermer dans sa cabine lorsqu’une petite voix transperça sa coquille et l’arrêta :  
-Je sais ce qu’il s’est passé.   
Sam se retourna d’un bloc vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Il la reconnaissait, il l’avait rencontré sur Terre, après avoir infiltré avec son frère une tour dirigée par des créatures diaboliques qu’ils avaient chassé, des années auparavant. Elle s’appelait Charlie. La jeune fille le regardait droit dans les yeux dans une posture droite et ferme, même si Sam pouvait lire dans ce regard des remords et de la honte. Sans nul doute, ce qu’elle avait à dire allait se révéler très intéressant. Il fit signe à Charlie de commencer son récit, et la jeune mousse se lança :  
-Il était tard, près de minuit si je me souviens bien, et je prenais mon tour de garde sur le pont. Aucun navires à l’horizon, aucune créature n’ont plus, et le vent fouettait le pont durement, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais descendre. Je venais de sauter de la vigie lorsque je l’ai vu. Il sortait des cabines, avec sur le dos une chemise ouverte pour seul vêtement, dégoulinant d’eau. Mais le plus fou, capitaine, c’est qu’il se tenait sur deux jambes !   
A ces mots, les hommes et femmes sur la pont gloussèrent le plus discrètement qu’ils purent, certains mimant une ivrogne titubante ou un cas de folie avéré avant de se taire et de s’immobiliser sous le regard de braise de la rousse. Sam, lui, était plus qu’intéressé. Tout à coup, certains comportements de Gabriel qui lui avaient semblé étranges revinrent à son bon souvenir. Son regard calculateur et sûr de lui lorsque Sam lui enlevé sa première chaîne, sa connaissance accrue du monde humain, presque comme s’il y était allé en chair et en os, ces quelques anecdotes où il s’était arrêté, les yeux grands ouverts comme s’il eut dit quelques bêtises, et dont Sam n’avait jamais pu entendre la fin. Ce ne serait pas étonnant que Gabriel lui eut caché un si grand détail. C’était le plus exceptionnel escroc que Sam connaissait, parmi les humains et les créatures du monde invisible. Alors oui, penser que Gabriel lui avait caché ses jambes n’était pas si surprenant. D’un coup de menton, il incita Charlie à continuer. Celle-ci, sa superbe retrouvée, s’empressa d’exaucer le vœux de son capitaine :  
-Je disais donc, il se tenait sur ses deux jambes (elle insistait sur ce détail en dardant un regard mauvais sur les quelques sceptiques dans la foule, les mettant au défi de la contredire devant le capitaine et personne ne broncha), et il m’a aperçu. J’allais naturellement crier pour alerter tout le monde, mais il a planté ses yeux de cette couleur si changeante dans les miens et j’ai été comme hypnotisée. Et alors, il a chanté.   
Un frisson d’effroi secoua l’assemblée en souvenir de la dernière fois que la sirène avait chanté, et tous tremblaient de compassion et d’impatience d’apprendre ce par quoi la rousse était passé. Mais elle surprit tout le monde en revêtant un sourire tendre et continua sur sa lancée :  
-Et alors là, tout est devenu encore plus surnaturel. Il a chanté, et il me semblait que la musique provenait de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Le monde vibrait et ondulait au rythme de sa voix, c’était tout simplement extraordinaire. La mélodie qu’il créait le changeait, ses traits se brouillaient, en clair, il se transformait. Et là sur le pont je l’ai vue. Ma femme, ma Doroty qui me manquait tant, elle était là sur le pont, séparée de moi par quelques ridicules mètres ! Et je savais, au plus profond de moi, que c’était impossible, que le triton essayait de me manipuler, mais il faut me comprendre, c’était impossible de se battre contre sa magie ! J’étais totalement engluée. Je me suis approchée, et Dorothy me souriait, je voulais l’embrasser, la prendre dans mes bras ! Au moment où j’ai touché son bras, son sourire s’est fané et elle m’a regardée avec tristesse. Elle a dû me murmurer « Pardon », ou quelque chose comme ça … En tout cas, la seconde d’après, ma tête a heurté le pont et je me suis évanouie. J’ai été réveillée par Amélia lors de son tour de garde il y’a une heure.   
Un silence léger entoura l’équipage entier. On entendit quelqu’un murmurer « Vraiment flippante ces sirènes », alors que tout le monde digérait la nouvelle. Ils s’étaient réellement attaqués à plus gros qu’eux cette fois… Les visages se tournèrent vers Sam, qui demeurait figé dans ses pensées. Il n’y avait rien à dire, il était impressionné. Il sentait un élan de fierté poindre en lui, devant un plan aussi bien fomenté, mais cet élan fut bien vite submergé par la déchirure de son cœur. Celui-ci pleurait sa peine directement dans son âme, Sam se sentait écartelé par ce trou dans sa poitrine, ce vide qu’il fallait combler par un sourire, son sourire. Mais il n’était pas là, et ne le serait jamais plus. Alors il fallait faire avec. Il avait un bateau et un équipage à gérer, et un capitaine n’avait pas le temps de se lamenter, c’était ce que son frère lui avait toujours dit. Sam étouffa donc ses émotions au fond de lui, et avec un sourire de façade, il articula à ses matelots :  
-Cap sur l’île de la Tortue !


	4. Partie 4

-Et donc, il est parti comme ça ?   
-Je suppose, personne ne l’a vraiment vu, soupira Sam, affalé sur la table qu’il partageait avec son frère au Poney Fringant, la plus fameuse taverne de l’Ile de la Tortue. Sam avait donné rendez-vous à son frère sur la célèbre île et l’avait atteinte il y a de cela 8 jours. Dean n’était là que depuis 5 heures et devait déjà gérer, pour son grand amusement, la déprime de son cadet.   
-Eh ben mon vieux, c’est pas de bol, gloussa doucement Dean en remuant sa chope de bière au rythme de ses ricanements, avoir une sirène rien que pour soit et qu’elle se fasse la malle, tu as vraiment un karma pourri …  
Sam étouffa un mini cri de frustration dans le creux de son coude et laissa sa tête retomber sur le bois épais et réconfortant de la table.   
-Allez, je disais ça pour rire Samantha, sourit affectueusement Dean en tapotant le dos de son frère. Et tu sais, un de perdu-  
-Ne finis jamais cette phrase, grogna presque le plus jeune Winchester en volant une gorgé de sa boisson à son frère.   
-Enfin moi je te dis, continua Dean sur le ton de la conversation, qu’une sirène en chair et en os, je lambine pas et j’envoie direct dans mon lit ! Surtout qu’ils ont une réputation de –  
-Leurs performances au lit n’excèdent pas celles des autres créatures en termes de qualité, mais par contre leurs cris d’extase mêlés à leur pouvoir de chant procurent les meilleurs orgasmes du monde surnaturel, et du monde en général. Mais ça ne marche que si la sirène a un lien de confiance étroit avec son amant ou amante.   
Dean resta un petit instant bouche bée, puis renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire, faisant se retourner quelques têtes vers lui. En reprenant difficilement son souffle, l’aîné Winchester continua :  
-Ah oui, quand tu parlais de détails approfondis pour ton étude …  
-C’était vraiment approfondi… grinça Sam, la tête posée au creux de ses bras croisés devant lui. Mais bon, je pense qu’il se vantait aussi un peu …  
-Et donc, tu as pu mettre en pratique ?   
-Dean ! fit semblant de s’offusquer le plus jeune en partant d’un petit rire, il n’y a pas que le sexe dans la vie !  
-Ah oui, il y’a quoi par exemple, demanda le corsaire, grivois.   
Au moment où Sam allait répondre, un jeune homme entra dans son champ de vision et lui ravit la parole. Le nouvel arrivant s’adressa directement à Dean, en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux noir corbeau décoiffés et fixant le chasseur de ses grands yeux bleu presque transparent :  
-Capitaine, l’équipage est descendu du navire pour recollecter des vivres, comme demandés. Le bateau sera prêt à repartir dans deux jours, comme convenu.   
Le marin avait dicté ces actions de la voix claire de ceux qui commandent et se savent respectés. On devinait aisément un caractère fougueux et indépendant derrière cette façon de déclamer ces phrases comme si elles étaient d’une importance capitale. Ce portrait rappela vaguement quelque chose à Sam, mais il n’y prêta pas d’attention et finit son verre. Par contre, il prêta une attention toute particulière à la rougeur des plus suspecte qui envahi les pommettes de son aîné, ainsi que sa difficulté soudaine à aligner deux phrases cohérentes. Le Winchester conversa encore quelques instants avec le jeune homme et le congédia. Ce n’est que lorsque le regard de Dean croisa celui de Sam que le capitaine sut qu’il était foutu.   
-Alors, minauda le cadet, provoquant une combustion instantanée des joues de Dean. On me cache des choses ? On a un amant ?  
-Quoi ? N-non, voyons, pff, tu délires complétement, s’étrangla presque l’aîné. Mais devant le regard insistant de son jeune frère, il craqua.   
-Bon d’accord. C’est mon second, mais pas mon amant, surtout ne lui répètes jamais ça, ok ? Il s’est joint à l’équipage il y’a de ça quelques mois maintenant, il ne cherchait pas un job permanent à la base, il disait qu’il était en mer pour retrouver quelqu’un. Mais finalement, il est resté. Il est sympa, intelligent, diablement sexy …  
-Je vois ça, se moqua gentiment Sam. Et tu as déjà tenté quelque chose ?   
-Eh bien, ça a été tendu pour lui en ce moment, il vient de retrouver son frère, un type assez drôle d’ailleurs, et bref j’avais pas envie de le déranger avec ça … marmonna presque Dean en se perdant en gestes compliqués et en balbutiements   
-Et comment il s’appelle, ton Roméo ? demanda Sam en portant une chope de bière à ses lèvres.   
-Castiel. C’est joli, étranger je crois… Castiel Winchester ça sonne bien non ?   
Mais plus personne ne l’écoutait. La mousse vacillait encore dans le verre, seule témoin du départ précipité de son propriétaire. Dean inspecta la salle du regard, mais de son frère nulle trace. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son verre. Sam avait de ces lubies parfois ….

Le cadet Winchester courrait à en perdre haleine. C’était inespéré, fantastique, miraculeux ! Combien de chances avait-il de retrouver le frère de Gabriel, une sirène, sur Terre ? Ca devait bien être d’une sur dix millions… Sam avait une chance de réparer ses erreurs, une chance de s’excuser, et il ne l’a laisserait pas passer. Le capitaine prit un virage assez brusque, dérapa quelques peu sur les pavés rodés, et poursuivi sa course entre les étals croulants de marchandises importées des quatre coins du monde. Il vit bientôt sa cible, déambulant tranquillement dans les rues de la ville en dévisageant les façades d’un coup d’œil d’une précision et d’une froideur comparable à un scalpel, complétement inconsciente d’être la proie d’un chasseur plutôt déterminé. Sam atterrit bientôt devant Castiel, essoufflé et le regard fou.   
-C’est… c’est bien vous Castiel ? LE Castiel ? articula Sam en fouillant de ses iris les yeux du marin.  
-Oui ? Je suppose ? répondit le triton camouflé en humain, complétement interloqué par l’étrange comportement de l’énergumène en face de lui.   
-Le frère de Gabriel ?   
Aussitôt les yeux de Castiel changèrent de ton. D’un bleu tranquille comme les rives d’un lac imperturbables, ils passèrent au gris orage en un clignement d’œil. Il attrapa fermement le col de Sam, le traîna dans une ruelle proche et le plaqua au mur. La scène s’était déroulée en quelques secondes à peine, et personne n’avait rien vu. C’était comme si les deux hommes qui se trouvaient là avaient disparu. Sam sentit la poigne de la sirène se faire plus ferme, lui entravant la gorge juste assez pour laisser passer un mince filet d’air. Il vit dans les prunelles de Castiel, séparé de lui d’à peine quelques centimètres, gronder une rage millénaire, puissante et violente, une rage commandée et engendrée par l’océan le plus destructeur et ravageur. Dans les yeux de Castiel soufflaient des ouragans, s’abattaient des tsunamis et s’écrasaient des vagues hautes comme des maisons.  
-C’est toi ? gronda Castiel, c’est toi n’est-ce pas ? Le pirate qui m’a arraché mon frère ? Celui qui l’a tenu captif pendant des mois ?   
Malgré le peu d’air que contenait ses poumons, Sam réussit à articuler :  
-Je suis désolé … je voulais m’excuser…  
-T’excuser ? T’excuser ? répéta Castiel en le secouant, tu veux qu’il te pardonne ? Après ce que tu lui as fait ?   
-Non, répondit Sam, plus déterminé, non je ne m’attend à rien de tel. Je veux simplement le revoir, et lui dire du plus profond de mon âme, que je suis désolé.  
Castiel relâcha un peu sa prise, pris au dépourvu. La sirène libéra Sam et fit un pas en arrière, confus et perturbé. Il planta ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de Sam et pendant une seconde inconfortable, Sam eut l’impression que l’autre le lisait et qu’il voyait tout en lui. Castel cligna des yeux, brisant l’étrange sensation et lui offrit un regard tourmenté :  
-Du plus profond de ton âme ... Je ne savais pas que les humains pouvaient ressentir des émotions aussi fortes, marmonna-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Sam. Tu peux voir mon frère. Mais si tu lui refais du mal, si tu lui brises le cœur à nouveau…   
-Compris, acquiesça Sam solennellement. Dis-moi juste où le trouver.  
-Je devrais te tuer pour avoir osé poser la main sur lui… mais j’imagine que ce séjour sur la terre ferme aura adouci mon caractère. Gabriel m’a parlé de toi, et il n’avait jamais eu ces yeux là pour parler de quelqu’un. Il doit m’attendre à cette adresse, fit Castiel en griffonnant des chiffres sur la paume de main de Sam avec un morceau de charbon repêché dans son pantalon usé. Bonne chance, même si je ne sais pas si tu le mérite.   
Sur ce mot d’encouragement relatif, Sam Winchester tourna les talons et reprit sa course effrénée dans les rues de Tortuga, déterminé à réparer ce qui pouvait être réparé. 

 

Sam arriva en courant devant la porte de l’établissement, effrayant un client qui sortait de l’auberge en arrêtant sa course de dément d’un coup, comme s’il avait été percuté par un mur. En reprenant son souffle sous le regard noir de l’homme qui fuit rapidement sa compagnie, Sam jeta un coup d’œil à sa main et aux mots griffonnés dessus. Les traits charbonneux s’était estompés et à demi effacé dans sa paume, due à la moiteur environnante et à sa course, mais on pouvait aisément y lire l’adresse. Une rapide vérification du nom de la gargote lui apprit qu’il ne s’était pas trompé. Ses poumons reposés, il allait pousser la porte de bois et entrer dans l’auberge quand le Winchester se figea dans une horrible hésitation. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il allait dire. Comment est ce qu’on s’excusait d’avoir maintenu quelqu’un en captivité pendant si longtemps, avec des motifs aussi futiles que d’impressionner son père ? Il inspira profondément, comme Dean le lui avait appris, et il fit tourner la porte sur ses gonds , s’obligeant à prendre son courage à deux mains.  
Il passa devant la gérante blasée sans la voir, et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui conduisaient aux étages et aux chambres. Il parcourut un couloir aux lattes de bois craquantes et arriva finalement devant la porte fatidique. Avant d’être pris par l’envie de tourner les talons, le poing de Sam s’abattit sur le battant de bois trois fois, pour avertir de sa présence , et il tourna la poignée.   
La vue de Gabriel lui tordit le cœur. Il ne crut pas tout de suite ses yeux, mais le triton était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux, auparavant constamment plaqués sur son crâne par l’eau, entouraient son visage, lui faisant comme une auréole ébouriffée. Il avait sur le visage son air sérieux des mauvais jour, celui qui lui faisait regretter l’habituel rictus joyeux qui parait ses lèvres, et pourtant il ne rayonnait que plus, son aura parée d’un voile menaçant, comme l’orage qui gronde au-dessus de la mer impassible. Ses bras étaient croisés sur une chemise froissée et rentrée dans sa ceinture épaisse, et lui-même était appuyé contre le mur face à la porte, toisant Sam de toute sa taille. Les deux jambes nonchalamment croisées perturbèrent un instant le Winchester, mais il revint par automatisme sur la partie qu’il avait sciemment évitée depuis qu’il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Sam plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur d’ambre du triton, cherchant, fouillant pour y trouver une flamme de haine, une abyme de reproche ou une quelconque étincelle de violence ravivée par son arrivée. Mais les pupilles de Gabriel restèrent muettes.  
-Tu en as mis du temps, débita Gabriel d’une voix posée et toujours aussi indéchiffrable.   
Sa voix, toujours aussi mélodieuse, toujours empreinte d’une telle chaleur, était modérée, une horrible modération qui retentit aux oreilles de Sam comme la pire des trahison. Cette indifférence le brisa plus que n’importe quelle parole venimeuse. Il préférerait que Gabriel l’insulte, lui crie de partir, lui hurle qu’il n’était qu’un monstre abominable, qu’il le frappe même, tout mais pas ce regard neutre, si lointain, comme s’il ne comptait pas plus qu’une fourmi trouvée dans sa tasse.  
-Tu m’attendais ? parvint-il à articuler malgré sa gorge serrée.   
Gabriel eut un vague geste de la main vers la fenêtre qui déversait la chaude lumière de la fin d’après-midi dans la pièce :  
-Je t’ai vu arriver comme un fou. J’ai bien cru que tu allais traverser le mur … et après tu t’es complétement figé, comme quand tu réfléchis profondément. C’était très drôle, je pensais que tu n’allais jamais passer cette porte.   
-Je … je voulais avoir au moins une petite idée de ce que j’allais dire avant de débarquer ici.   
-Et maintenant, tu as trouvé ce que tu as de si important à confesser, ce qui t’a fait traverser l’île en courant ? C’est quand même pas pour mes beaux yeux ?   
-Pourtant c’est une raison suffisante si tu me demandes mon avis.   
Un sourire barra le visage de Gabriel, incapable de tenir le masque plus longtemps, et il émit un petit rire, tellement débordant d’affection que Sam crut en chavirer.   
-Oh Samshine, tu m’avais manqué, fit Gabriel en décroiant les bras, des traces de sa récente hilarité vibrnates dans la voix.   
-C’est vrai ? demanda Sam d’un ton incrédule. Mais du coup tu ne me haïs pas ? Pour tous ce que je t’ai fait, l’emprisonnement, tout ?   
-Sammy, je suis un être millénaire, j’étais là à la création du monde, m’enfermer dans un bac n’est pas la pire chose qui me soit arrivé, crois moi. Les seuls moments où j’ai vraiment eut peur, c’est quand j’ai cru que mon frère allait être capturé par ton filet, et quand je suis atterri sur le pont, avec tous ces humains qui me devisageaient … j’ai cru que vous alliez me tuer pour réupérer je ne sais quelle partie de mon corps pour quelques rituels. Mais quand je t’ai vu sur le pont, quand j’ai croisé tes yeux, j’ai su que j’allais rester en vie. Et après tu m’as livré le filet, j’éatais donc loin de tous soucis.   
En disant son monologue, Gabriel s’était rapproché jusqu’à n’être séparé de Sam que de quelques centimètres, que le capitaine franchit d’un pas un peu hésitant. Gabriel sourit de sa confusion, avec une spontaneité qui fit faire au cœur de Sam un raté Oh combien agréable.   
-Mais, tu aurais pu partir bien plus tôt, tu avais le filet et tu savais que je n’avais pas la moindre idée que tu pouvais te transformer de cette façon, tu aurais pu me convaincre facilement de t »enlever les chaînes…  
-Au début c’est ce que je voulais faire, et je me suis résolu à attendre un peu, pour ne pas attiser ta méfiance. Et puis on a eu nos discussions, et petit à petit j’ai été addict à ta présence, tes mots, et je repoussai de plus en plus loin le moment d’enlever mes chaînes. Mais quand elles sont finalement tombées, je ne pouvais plus me dérober. Et je me sentais coupable de faire languir mon frère, qui je savais me cherchait, alors je suis parti. Cassie voyait bien que j’étais déprimé, et il n’a pas mis longtemps à comprendre que j’avais trahi mon principe.  
-Quel principe ? demanda Sam en pressant avec douceur la main de Gabriel qu’il avait attrapé dans la sienne.  
-Tomber amoureux d’un humain.  
A ces mots, Sam fondit sur la bouche de Gabriel et y déposa un, deux, tois, puis des myriades de baisers, passant par ses lèvres toute la tendresse qu’il éprouvait pour le triton, exprimant par la scellure de leurs bouches leur amour, s’avouant les abymes de tendresse qu’ils s’étaient cachés. Gabriel s’aggripa à la veste de Sam, fondant sous les tendres assauts du chasseur. Ils ne se séparèrent qu’à bout de souffle, pantelants dans les bras de l’autre. Un sourire grivois étira les lèvres de Gabriel :  
-Ca te dit qu’on teste ce que je t’ai dit sur les capacités des sirènes au lit ?   
Sam rit tendrement en entraîna le triton dans un autre langoureux baiser.

Epilogue :  
On vit et on entendit encore pendant longtemps les aventures des frères Winchester, écumeurs des mers, sauveurs des éplorés et pourfendeurs de monstres. Dean et Sam se réunirent finalement sur le pont de l’Impala, décrétant qu’ils avaient formé assez de bonnes âmes à la chasse marine pour qu’ils n’aient plus à se séparer. Ils furent bien évidemment suivi de leurs seconds, des hommes qu’on n’avait jamais vu nulle part avant cela, mais qui avaient gagné la confiance des Winchester, raison suiffisnate pour qu’on n’aille pas fouiner dans des affaires étranges. Et même si on suspectait quelque chose en les voyant tous les deux si souvent trempés des pieds à la tête, ils étaient de si redoutables adversaires et tranchaient si bien les représentants du mal sur Terre que nul ne vint les importuner. Ils défendirent les côtes du globe de nombreuses années remplies d’aventure, de surnaturel et de combats spectatculaires, et quand ils se firent trop âgés, ils se retirèrent tous les quatre sur une île perdue, quelques part, pour y couler des années heureuses et longues, les vies de Sam et Dean allongées par la compagnie de leurs partenaires peu commun.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, c'est ma fanfiction la plus longue postée ici, n'hésitez pas à commente , tout avis et bon à prendre !


End file.
